Destiny
by xXRukuXx
Summary: A normal teenager named "Hinamori Amu" was just walking around town when suddenly a guy bumped into her and she found a silver ring dropped silently on the ground suddenly...


**Destiny**

**xXRukuXx**

**Chapter 1**: **The Castle**

Hey guys long time no see! I know right? Well anyways sorry if I hadn't been updating my stories and I have no excuses… I'm really sorry. Well I haven't been you know inspired wait… what is it called again? Oh motivated to update my stories. Lame excuse but anyways I came back with a new story and it is not Amuto it is Amu and Kukai. I just wanted to do something new but I would always love Amuto best couple! Anyways don't know when I would be updating any of my stories because I don't know when my laptop would be fixed and I'm using my mom's laptop so yeah anyways let's get on to the story!

**-Ruku-**

**Note:**

****" - Talking

_Italic_ - Thoughts

**Warning:**

**Bad grammar**

**May include some bad spelling or misspelled words**

* * *

**Summary:**

**A normal teenager named "Hinamori Amu" was just walking around town when suddenly a guy bumped into her and she found a silver ring dropped silently on the ground. She picked up and looked around but she was somewhere else… Inside a carriage and was led to a beautiful huge castle. Therefore why she was led to the castle was because of the silver ring that she has to choose a prince to marry and the prince has to become the king to success the throne and for to become the queen.**

* * *

It was a warm weather outside where it was nice to take a beautiful walk around town. I stood outside my house eating a warm French buttered toast as I finished it in just a few seconds. I sighed as I looked around wondering what to do. Guess I'll walk around town I thought to myself and started walking towards the closes town near where I live called "Sunset Town". I guess they called it "Sunset Town" because when you're there you can see a beautiful sunset if that's what I heard…

I finally took a step inside Sunset Town and smelled fresh loafed of bread. What a beautiful smell I thought to myself. I walked slowly and took a look around of different markets and shops that I never went in to as I stepped out of a clothing shop where they sold dresses I heard something, "Hey stop right there!" A man was yelling. I looked around wondering what was happening when a guy bumped into me on accident and kept on running. Huh? What was that about? I wondered… When I finish wondering I found a silver ring on the ground as I bent down slowly and picked it up with my right small hand.

Woosh~

My eyes went wide opened as I looked around wondering where I was._ I-I'm in a carriage? H-How did I get here? I thought I was in town?_ I was panicking as I heard the door opening slowly and I looked at the guy who opened it. I went out slowly as my eyes widened again looking at the huge castle._ T-T-There's a castle here?_ "The King is waiting." I heard someone whispering in my left ear as I looked around but no one was here except me being shocked about the castle. I gulped as I walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly and there I was inside the castle. _How surprised can I be?_

"Hm? Who are you an intruder?" A man was walking down the elegant brown stairs having a cloth on his right hand and a tray on his left hand.

"Uh… uh no you're wrong! I… err… I don't even know how I got here!" I explained to him.

"Well whoever you are you seem suspicious." He said coldly.

I stood there being silent not knowing what to do. "Kazuomi, what's with all the noise?" A guy with a crown came out of a room.

"Oh King Tsukasa… Sorry for all the noise it must have troubled you." Kazuomi said.

"I forgive you now tell me what happened." Tsukasa said.

"This girl just came in the castle and she won't tell me where she came from and why she is here." Kazuomi explained to the King.

"Y-You never asked me that!" I shouted.

"Silence don't raise your-"

"That's enough, Kazuomi! She has the ring." Tsukasa said.

"W-What t-that girl has the ring?" Kazuomi said out loud being shocked.

"Ring oh you meant this thing?" I asked them while holding up the silver ring that I took out of my pocket.

"Indeed and do you know what that ring is for?" Tsukasa asked me.

"Uh err no?" I said being confused as I shrugged.

"I never expect a commoner like you to have it but allow me to explain. That silver ring is for girls only to have because with that ring they have to choose a prince that would success to the throne and become the next successful King." Kazuomi explained to me.

"Adding to that once you choose the prince that you want him to be King you would have to marry him." Tsukasa added.

"M-Marry… Uh can I pass this down to another person instead of me doing it?" I asked them.

"Sorry but no can do." Tsukasa said.

I flinched and looked at the ring wondering what to do. Great I've been bumped by a robber and now I'm in this prince mess thing. How would I survive this! "That's why I was shocked on how a commoner has the silver ring when someone royal should have it." Kazuomi said.

"It's okay it doesn't have to be someone royal I think she can handle but if she cannot then it's too bad." Tsukasa said.

"Sorry for my rudeness… My name is Tsukasa and I am the King right now and that is Kazuomi the only butler we have here." Tsukasa said.

I bowed, "Oh and I'm Hinamori Amu." I said.

"You don't have to be formal my dear, Amu." Tsukasa said.

I stood up straight and brought out a nervous laugh, "Sorry…" I said softly.

"Kazuomi, would you show her to a room?" Tsukasa asked Kazuomi.

"Of course your highness." Kazuomi said as Tsukasa walked away.

"Follow me Miss Hinamori." Kazuomi told me as I followed him upstairs. There I found two long hallways make me wonder if I was going to get lost.

"Well if it isn't Kazuomi!" Someone shouted.

"Oh well if it isn't the prince's." Kazuomi said and he bowed.

"P-Prince's." I hesitated.

"Oh? Who's this?" A guy with a blue midnight hair asked Kazuomi as he brought out a smirk.

My eyes twitched, "Miss Hinamori Amu… She's the girl with the silver ring." Kazuomi explained to the prince's.

"Really wow!" A guy with a brunette hair said with surprise.

I looked at the four princes they all seem lovely and have a really royal personality in them. _I'm really a commoner who really can't act formal when it comes to all these princess and prince stuff oh what am I going to do?_

"Now well you excuse us I have to show Hinamori her room." Kazuomi told the prince's and bowed again as he began walking. I was dazed out but finally go back to my senses and started to follow Kazuomi. We kept on walking as I really felt confused on where we were going. He kept on going and then stopped as I stopped and stood behind him. He moved to the side and grabbed on the gold knob that was pretty shiny.

"Hinamori Amu this would be your room." Kazuomi told me as he turned the knob and pushed the dark chocolate door and there I was standing there being surprised on how big the room is and how beautiful it was.

"Beautiful." I said being amazed and walked in slowly looking around.

"Indeed it is. It's probably not a royal room but-"

"But it's still beautiful no matter what." I stated and cut him off without noticing.

"Yes of course. If you need anything just call me and I'll be supporting and servicing you for quite a while since you're here." He told me.

"Okay." I responded as I sat down on a red leather couch. I heard the door being shut as I sighed and looked at the plain white wall. So now I am living in a royal life… Great now my mom is going to be worried and probably call the police to look for me or she won't even care! I feel so lonely…

I heard the knocking on the door, "Come in!" I shouted as the door opened slowly and it was a prince. He had brunette hair and green eyes!

"Hey… Amu right?" He asked me as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Cool the name is Kukai." He said and gave a friendly smile.

"Oh nice to meet you prince Kukai." I said to him as I stood up and bowed.

"No need to be formal and just call me Kukai… I really don't like it when they call me Prince or what so ever." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay I forgive you! So how did you come here?" He asked me as he sat down on the red leather couch.

"Uh… I was in a carriage when I touched this ring." I told him as I sat down next to him.

"I see." He responded.

"H-Hey p- I meant Kukai." I said.

"Yeah?" Kukai said.

"Uh… Would you be happy if I choose you as a King?" I asked him.

"King… Me? I don't know… I really don't think I should be the King I really don't have the abilities to be the King also I really think that I won't be successful." He explained to me.

"But why choose me when you can choose the others?" He asked me.

"Err… Well I was asking and wondering…" I told him as I took out the silver ring and looked at it.

"I can't believe I have to marry the guy I choose to become the King." I mumbled.

"Well I don't think it's that bad… You just have to make a wise choice and you still have time! So don't get too depressed about it and cheer up!" He told me as he messed up my hair.

"Oh geez Kukai! You didn't have to do that." I said to him and fixed my hair.

"Well it's my first time seeing someone with pink hair and your hair is pretty soft and cute. It fits you." He said to me.

I looked at him and he gave a smile as I blushed a bit and my heart skipped a beat._ Oh this is the first time I felt like this… Great how would my life turn out to now?_ I sighed and looked away from his face, "You should probably leave my room… It would be a trouble if someone else finds out that you are with me." I told him.

"No it's okay I really don't care if I get in trouble." He told me.

"You are really a weird prince." I told him.

"Really no one has ever told me that." He said and laughed.

"Yeah… And a cheerful one too…" I told him.

"Hey I want to know more about you." He said softly and chuckled.

"Um… Well I just have a boring life and I don't think that you would be interested in it." I told him and shrugged. He laughed as he stood up and brought out his right hand.

"Come I'll show you around and maybe you can talk a little about yourself while I show you around." He said to me. I looked at him and I saw a cheerful smile on his face while I looked at his hand and placed my right hand on his right hand then he pulled me up and I was really close to him as I was flattered. I took my right hand off his hand and stepped back a bit.

"Shall we go?" He asked me gently. I nodded and we started to walk outside of my room.

"Okay so usually in this hallways are bedrooms so yeah nothing much to say about these rooms." He told me as we kept on walking and I looked around.

"Hn." We heard someone mumbling.

"Ikuto…!" Kukai growled at the same guy that I was looking at before Kazuomi was leading me to my bedroom. _He of course had blue midnight hair and was it blue eyes? I can't really remember but I really don't like how the atmosphere is going… It feels like there is going to be a fight._

"Tch I have no time to fight with you Kukai." Ikuto told Kukai.

"Shut up Ikuto!" Kukai growled at him, so his name is Ikuto? _Things are getting really intense right now _as I gulped and kept on watching on what's going to happen next.

"You really should shut that mouth of yours because you can't even say you manners." Ikuto said and smirked as I found his eyes on me I jumped a little and was being nervous as I stepped back a bit. Kukai swung his right arm and grabbed Ikuto's collar with his right hand.

"You should know your manners." Kukai said.

"That's enough!" Someone yelled at them as footsteps came louder every time it went closer to us.

"K-King Tsukasa!" I shrieked.

"Kukai put your older brother down there's no sense to fight with him and it's a bad scene for Amu seeing you two fight when she just moved here." Tsukasa told Kukai. Kukai's emotion changed as he let go of Ikuto's collar and Ikuto was fixing his collar. Kukai stepped away from Ikuto and glared at him but then he changed his emotion after that.

"Sorry father." Kukai apologized, so Ikuto is Kukai's older brother? Does that mean all the prince's here are brothers?

"I'll forgive you. Both of you go to your rooms already." The King demanded them. Ikuto gave a little smirked and chuckled as he walked away as the King looked at us and gave a small little smile and walked passed by me but then he whispered something in my ears as he pasted by me, "Take care of Kukai for me can you?" I got shocked and looked back as the King was gone and Kukai leaned his back against the wall with both of his hands in his pockets.

"Kukai…" I said out his name while being worried about him.

"You should go back to your room and maybe tomorrow we should continue the castle tour… And sorry for making you seeing something that you shouldn't see when it was your first time here." Kukai said softly. His brunette hair was covering his eyes that I couldn't see his emotions but I was able to tell his feelings and how he felt. I felt really sad that I didn't know what to do so I looked at him and then looked at the hallway back to my room as I walked a few steps and looked back as he was still there alone. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Kukai!" I yelled out his name he looked at me with a curious face yet with the same feeling he felt after the fight.

"You better cheer up or I'll be kicking your ass off to make you smile again." I told him as I smiled at him.

He laughed a bit and then smiled at me, "Don't worry I'll be fine! But before you kick my ass away I'll be happy before you even do it." He stated and started to laugh again. I laughed with him as I stopped laughing because I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kukai… If there is any problems… just tell me… I'll always be here to help you from now on since I'm here and plus you're the only friend I have since I'm well yeah just the only friend I have." I told him. He stood up straight and rose up an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"What do you mean by me only being your only friend?" He asked me.

"Uh I meant you're the only friend in this castle that I meant and I really am happy!" I said and lied, "But I'm going to my bedroom since I'm tired so yeah!" I added as I started walking towards the bedroom that Kazuomi showed me. _I lied to him… Well it's the best… The truth is that I've been alone for quite awhile and never had any friends since I was young I would always be alone. Not to mention that I wasn't alone since my mother always took care of me but as I grew up… She didn't care about me anymore except making me into like someone she wants me to be._

I went inside my bedroom and closed the door behind me as I went on the queen size bed and sat on top of it bringing my legs and feet on it as I hugged my legs closer to me._ I just wish something like a miracle would happen to me I'm just tired of my life already the question is when will I die?_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Okay that was the end for this chapter! I would be positive about this chapter that it turned out to be fun writing this chapter! *smiley face* Well anyways I'll update when I get on a computer or when I get my laptop back and fixed. Boo hoo… It had my new story that I wanted to turn it into an Amuto story but it got erased… Well anyways all that hard work for nothing. Haha! Yeah so that's it so tune in for more chapters of "Destiny".**

**Review?**


End file.
